The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Light emitting devices have been proposed that include a thin-metal film sandwiched between two organic layers. One of the organic layers can have a green emitting dye therein, and the other can have a red emitting dye therein. A laser (i.e., an optically pumped oscillating electric filed) can be used to excite the molecules of the green dye, creating excitons, which excite surface plasmon polaritons in the metal film, which thereby excite the red dye, and light is emitted. Thus, the surface plasmons can mediate energy transfer from optically pumped dipoles across the metal film to the red dye.
This type of device has been proposed for various uses, including lighting, solar cells, etc. However, these types of devices do have various disadvantages. For instance, these devices are optically pumped by the laser (i.e., coherent excitation), which can limit their usefulness.